Loveless
by WickedHeadache
Summary: ""Todos piensan que soy este monstruo sin corazón, pero no es verdad", lloriqueó la morena, y Emma comenzaba a cuestionarse si la mujer frente a ella era Regina Mills." Set in S1. One-shot.


Control.

Ella siempre se mantenía en control. Cuando atacaba, actuaba dando pasos discretos. Cuando discutía, utilizaba un tono falsamente gentil que terminaba insultando el doble de lo que haría cualquier otra persona. Cuando estaba furiosa, se mordía la lengua e ideaba la revancha detrás del campo de batalla. Cuando estaba completamente destruida, daba su mejor sonrisa de política, la cual todos sabían que era falsa, pero no tenían idea de lo que ocultaba en realidad.

Por lo que eso la llevaba a pensar, ¿por qué últimamente terminaba en esa patética situación? Sola, con la cabeza oculta y gacha entre su pecho y rodillas, llorando su corazón como si fuera su última oportunidad para desahogar desahogarse y dejar de fingir de una vez.

Dentro suyo, sabía que seguiría allí por mucho tiempo más. Con todos los seres amados perdidos, planes de venganza y maldiciones había aprendido algo: que ella no había acabado, no sin obtener su hace-tiempo-perdido final feliz.

Todo empezaba con Emma, siempre. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que la hacía colapsar? Aún no lo entendía, pero sí podía asegurar que no lo toleraba.

Todo empezaba con Graham, abalanzándose a Swan como si estuviera hambriento y ella fuera un buffet.

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, todo empezaba con Emma, diciendo que había algo malo con ella, y que todos se alejaban de ella. Años de odio le enseñaron a ignorar los insultos y palabras duras de la plebe—quienes terminaron callados después de los primeros corazones reducidos al polvo—, por lo que hizo oídos sordos a la rubia, actuó como mejor lo sabía y vivió con ello. Aunque tenía bastante justificado el golpe que le dio a cambio a la delegada. Uno no ofende a Regina Mills y se va de rositas.

Entonces llegó a su punto de quiebre. Graham y Emma alejándose de ella, con la última palabra. "Ella no lo vale", eso se repetía en su cabeza junto con el discursito de Emma. Lo peor era que ella reconocía que no lo valía, era malvada, hizo cosas horribles, cosas indescriptibles.

Manteniendo lágrimas de caer por sus mejillas, fue hasta la tumba de su padre y dejó las flores. Bajó por las escaleras hasta su bóveda, con el ardiente deseo de aplastar un corazón, como cada momento de frustración, impotencia en su vida; ese sentimiento de sentir que no importa cuánto lo intente, nada cambiará.

Sentía la oscuridad creciendo en su pecho, latiente, como un dolor, un deseo, un hambre que debía satisfacer; pero en el instante que sintió las cenizas resbalando entre sus dedos, ese rastro de suciedad, de horror consigo misma la llenó.

Se suponía que en este nuevo reino no sería el terrible Reina a la que todos temían. (Se restringía de utilizar el término 'monstruo' porque describía mejor a Rumplestilskin. Ella no era un monstruo. Ella tenía gracia, compostura... la fineza de una reina). Se suponía que sería libre de su desagradable destino y podría ser feliz, pero resultaba que todo este tiempo, su segunda oportunidad estaba destinada a fracasar. Su maldición tenía un botón de autodestrucción, y ni siquiera se refería al del cual poseía control alguno.

Ahí fue cuando finalmente rompió y llegó a la posición a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Su cabeza detrás de sus rodillas, las lágrimas ocultas tras su propia piel, mezclándose junto con el agua hirviente de la ducha, mientras intentaba eliminar las cosquillas que causaba el disgusto que cargaba hacia su persona fuera su piel.

Eso fue tan sólo la primera vez. Porque hubo más veces. ¡Y vaya que las hubo!

Como cuando Sidney plantó micrófonos por todos lados cerca de la nueva Alguacil, para su disgusto. Había cosas que era mejor nunca haber escuchado. Pero lo más duro fueron las conversaciones que oyó, con Mary Margaret, con Sidney—aunque él estaba fingiendo, pero aún así las palabras de la rubia dolían—, y hasta con Henry.

El niño debía la única persona capaz de amarla, la única persona que ella amaba que nunca debía perderse o lastimarla en ninguna forma. Regina no podía evitar sentirse herida por la mirada de desprecio que veía en todos lados pero nunca creyó encontrarla en su hijo, mezclada con el título que creía perdido con su vida anterior en el Bosque Encantado.

Lo escuchaba escapar de casa, pero le gustaba pretender que no era así, que él seguía con ella, en su cama, durmiendo y esperando un nuevo día. Pero sus charlas con Emma eran de lo peor. Escuchaba la ternura entre sus actos, el cariño que le expresaba a su madre biológica, la cercanía con la que se dirigía a ella, como si Emma fuera la que la crió durante los últimos diez años y la persona que realmente estuvo allí no importara para nada.

Todo eso, la llevaba a el ahora. Todas las pistas dirigidas a ella. La alguacil descubriendo el pequeño micrófono que implantó Sidney en la estación del alguacil. Escuchó por uno de sus micrófonos en la Cafetería de la Abuelita la conversación entre Sidney y Emma. La rubia expresando entre líneas que el periodista había perdido la cabeza por estar enamorado de Regina, y pidiéndole que confiese. Estás eran las opciones que le daba: Regina caía, o Sidney se hundía junto con ella.

Eso le dió a Regina una idea, una secreta y tercera opción. Si la srta. Swan quería una confesión, obtendría una confesión.

«Pues esa es la mierda más grande que he oído» lanzó Emma, francamente, en su conversación privada en el pasillo, luego de oír a Sidney admitir que fue él el que secuestró a Kathryn e inculpó a Mary Margaret

«Estoy segura de que eso no es verdad» replicó Regina con neutralidad.

«Ese pobre hombre... Sé que estás detrás de todo esto» la acusó. Ella era menos capaz de mantener la cabeza fría que Regina. «Entiendo que eres la dueña del juego, y pones las reglas para que nadie más pueda ganar, pero voy a empezar a jugar otro juego» y con eso dicho se acercó peligrosamente a la morena. «No me importa lo que te suceda a ti, no me importa lo que me suceda a mí. Sólo me importa lo que le suceda a mi hijo» _Mi hijo..._ «Y lo vas a dejar en paz».

A eso, Regina levantó las cejas con una expresión incrédula, casi divertida. «¿Sí?».

«Ah ah» negó ella. «Estoy hablando. Eres una psicópata, señora. Intentaste alejarme de alguien a quién amo, y ahora voy a alejarte de alguien a quien tú amas. Voy a recuperar a mi hijo».

Al parecer, la Salvadora tiene un lado maligno... Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar con todo lo incorrecto de esa frase, esa amenaza. Tal vez debería estar riéndose, tal vez debería callarla con un comentario malicioso y sarcástico sobre su ingenuidad. En cambio, se mantuvo callada hasta que la jóven entró a su oficina otra vez, entonces ella volvió a su coche.

Todo ese tiempo, la idiota de la rubia le repetía que no llegó a robarle a su hijo. Nunca le creyó, pero hay mundo de diferencia entre una creencia y una afirmación. Y ahora Emma iba a intentar quitarle su luz y esperanza, la única razón que tenía para vivir que sobrepasó a la venganza. Sin embargo, no estaba asustada, sólo tenía el profundo deseo de reducir todo y todos a cenizas, pero ella estaba _tan_ cansada.

Una vez en la seguridad y soledad de su coche, se rompió. Todo volvió a derrumbarse, como ocurría en cada encuentro con Emma Swan. Cada parte frágil de ella que protegía manteniéndolas constantemente pegadas caía. Ya no había más pegamento para ella. Estaba tan cansada de luchar para mantenerse en pie, para amar a personas que nunca la amarían, para alzar su mentón con superioridad y esconderse tras una máscara. Ya no se sentía en control.

No se gastaba en sostener las lágrimas, que caían libremente por sus mejillas coloradas. Todo estaba desordenado, desastroso, todo su trabajo y vida. Por culpa de Emma.

«¿Regina?» la voz familiar la interrumpió, y la rubia con la que venía la miraba por la ventanilla del carro. Oh, genial, la última persona a la que deseaba escuchar en ese momento. Quizás haber conducido hasta su mansión antes, aunque no estaba en un estado adecuado para conducir ningún vehículo. «¿Estás... llorando?».

Era increíble como la misma persona que la estaba amenazando unos minutos atrás ahora la mirara con unos ojos tan suaves. La morena se limpió las lágrimas como pudo. «Eso parece, ¿no?» murmuró con la voz un poco afectada por el llanto, a pesar de haber sido bastante silencioso. «Vete de aquí, srta. Swan».

«Te ves horrible» comentó francamente.

«Tan halagadora... Ahora, ¿por qué no me haces un favor y me dejas en paz?» demandó la morena.

«Última vez que intento hacer algo amable por ti» musitó gruñona, dando la vuelta hacia la estación del alguacil.

«Yo no llamaría a eso amabilidad...»

Ante eso, Emma se giró a Regina otra vez, con una expresión irritada en el rostro.

«¿Sabes qué? Por un momento, cuando te ví aquí, creí que tal vez me sobrepasé un poco ahí dentro. Pero no, ¿cómo pude pensar que la reina del hielo le pudiera afectar algo? No me sorprendería que la única razón por la que no quieres que te quite a Henry es por algún rencor hacia mí. Tenía razón antes y la sigo teniendo: no tienes corazón».

Con eso, y una pequeña satisfacción, la rubia se giró para caminar de nuevo hasta su trabajo y poder encargarse de Sidney. Otra de las pruebas de lo psicópata de esta mujer. Pero fue interrumpida, de nuevo. Esta vez, por el sonido de la puerta de coche abriéndose y siendo azotada.

«¿Eso es lo que piensas?» inquirió con cierto dolor en su voz. Las lágrimas empezaban a emerger otra vez.

«¿Eh?» dudó girando a ella de nuevo.

«Todos piensan que soy este monstruo sin corazón, pero no es verdad» lloriqueó la morena, y Emma comenzaba a cuestionarse si la mujer frente a ella era Regina Mills.

«No haces nada para negarlo» musitó la rubia.

«Soy un ser humano, con emociones y sentimientos. Y todos ellos son sólo para Henry».

«Normalmente, para que un niño sepa eso sólo debes demostrarlo. Él no está bien contigo, hermana, pienses lo que pienses. Lo sabes con solo preguntarle al chico».

«Crees que porque él cree que eres alguna Salvadora, lista para destruirme a mí, la supuesta villana, quiere decir que puedes ser su madre, que tienes el derecho de venir aquí y quitarmelo» una sonrisa sin humor se dibujó en su rostro, las lágrimas en sus ojos dejaron de caer mientras negaba la cabeza.

«¿Nunca se te ocurrió que Henry cree que eres una villana porque actúas como tal?» replicó Emma posando sus manos en las caderas.

«Defendes toda esa fantasía porque te toca ser el caballero de brillante armadura. Toda su ilusión es la única razón por la que siquiera lograste acercarte a Henry. Y ahora, crees que mereces el derecho que has dejado hace diez años. ¿En serio piensas que voy a sentarme a ver cómo me robas mi luz y esperanza y no voy a defenderme?» cuestionó casi ofendida. «Hay mundos de diferencia entre ser una psicópata y alejar a mi hijo de la extraña que acaba de traerlo a casa y pasa una exagerada cantidad de tiempo con él».

Emma abrió la boca para discutir pero Regina la calló con un gesto de su mano. «¡No! Ahora yo estoy hablando. No eres su madre, no si actúas como su amiga. Inventas más y más razones para excusar el hecho de que vas a separar a una madre de su hijo. ¡Me acusas de secuestro! De una vez por todas, que te entre bien en ese diminuto cerebro tuyo: yo no le hice absolutamente nada a Kathryn».

Emma no retuvo el bufido y la mirada escéptica que le dirigió. «Oh, por favor. Ambas estábamos en esa habitación. Ese hombre haría lo que sea por ti, (por alguna absurda razón), el fraude estaba escrito sobre toda su cara. Sobre tu cara».

«Cree lo que quieras» respondió con resignación. «No me sentiría capaz de siquiera osar a hacerle algo a Kathryn».

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. «No soy estúpida».

«Pues, sin duda luces como tal» se burló con una expresión ácida.

«Como digas» suspiró irremediablemente y se volvió a la estación, no sin antes girar la cabeza hacia la alcaldesa una última vez, para soltar las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua desde hacía rato. «Por cierto, yo no creo que seas un monstruo sin corazón».

Sus palabras no cuadran con su actitud, pensó Regina, aunque sí con su idiotez. Si algo aprendió a la fuerza, era que ella sí era un monstruo. Si tenía corazón o no, era una discusión completamente diferente.

Al día siguiente, caminaba por la calle principal como cada mañana. Aunque el tiempo empezó a correr otra vez en Storybrooke eso no impedía sus actividades cotidianas. Saludó con poca amabilidad al dr. Hopper y luego se chocó con Mary Margaret, como de costumbre. Solía disfrutar del miedo que cruzaba por los ojos de la maestra en su presencia, pero estaba vez se encontró deseando que no sea así, estaba harta de esa mirada en todos. Para su sorpresa, no había ningún miedo, sino desafío. Blancanieves estaba saliendo de a poco.

Las cosas de verdad estaban cambiando y ella estaba agradecida por el regreso de su pequeño desafío. Estaba agradecida de que todo al fin iba a dejar de pesar y la maldición se rompería, y a su vez, Regina sería libre de su propia maldición. Pero si eso pasaba perdería a Henry, él sabría quién en realidad era, todos le pondrían un precio a su cabeza y ella no tenía magia para defenderse...

Por primera vez en veintiocho años, Mary Margaret y Regina siguieron con sus caminos, y era Regina la que tenía el miedo en sus ojos.


End file.
